


your head is a star between my hands

by vitane



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, No Spoilers, Romantic Fluff, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 17:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitane/pseuds/vitane
Summary: “Staring,” Langa mumbles, his throat parched and heart speeding up.“Maybe,” Reki replies. His clothes rustle as he shifts.His fingertips brush Langa’s forehead, his touch feather-like on Langa’s skin. As though he was scared to press harder.An afternoon at the skate park finds Langa and Reki confronting their feelings for each other.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 23
Kudos: 251





	your head is a star between my hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ronnieronnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronnieronnie/gifts).



> it was at a short notice but this fic is a bday present for my friend and based on her beautiful renga fanart she made for me ([tumblr](https://ronniesartwork.tumblr.com/post/645452053372649472/little-gift-for-my-friend-b1sexual-lov-u-boo) | [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/CMUZTFsgZJu/?igshid=1vxxnx2q1mjc1)) i hope you like it <3
> 
> big thank you to [bol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyCallMeBol) for betaing the fic for me <3
> 
> enjoy!

“Staring,” Langa mumbles, his throat parched and heart speeding up.

“Maybe,” Reki replies. His clothes rustle as he shifts.

His fingertips brush Langa’s forehead, his touch feather-like on Langa’s skin. As though he was scared to press harder.

As Reki’s fingers continue to dance across Langa’s face, Langa’s eyes stay closed. He doesn’t mind the concrete under his body or the edge of the skateboard uncomfortably digging into his neck as his head is lying on top of it. All his senses are focused on the five points of contact between him and Reki.

They’re in the skate park, lying side by side while the sun is slowly setting below the horizon.

Langa’s hands are planted flat on the warm ground, itching to reach out and do exactly what Reki’s been doing for the past few minutes. But he keeps them to himself, letting out shallow breaths when one of Reki’s fingers traces the slope of Langa’s nose.

“How are you so…” Reki trails off, his voice light, and lets out a snort.

Langa’s heart flutters.

There’s a slight tremor in his fingers when he blinks his eyes open and slides his gaze towards Reki.

Reki is on his side, propped up on his elbow while his other arm is preoccupied with studying Langa’s face. He’s much closer than Langa expected.

Reki’s fingertips are still loosely hanging off the tip of Langa’s nose. Still only barely a brush.

Reki’s looking at Langa, his features soft, and not for the first time Langa finds himself in awe.

The hues of pink and orange of the sky are falling over Reki, not overshadowing him but intensifying the colours of his hair and eyes. Making him so much lovelier than he usually is.

These shades should not work together. They should blur and clash, but instead they make Reki the brightest thing in the world right now.

Langa has always been told not to look at the sun but he can’t tear his eyes away.

That’s why he kept them closed. But now it’s too late.

Reki’s fingers move from Langa’s nose to his bottom lip. Langa shivers when Reki lightly slides his finger from one corner of Langa’s mouth to the other. His throat turns dry and his own eyes drop to Reki’s lips for just a second before he averts them.

“Man,” Reki lets out airily. “I really want to kiss you right now.”

Langa’s breath hitches in his throat. He feels feverish all of a sudden.

“Someone could see,” he murmurs.

Reki looks away and scans their surroundings. Langa already misses his eyes on him.

He doesn’t have to wait long until Reki’s full attention is back on him.

“There’s only us here,” Reki whispers, a mischievous glint dancing in his eyes.

Langa’s drawn to it like a moth to a flame. 

He doesn’t move an inch, though.

They’re in this odd limbo right now where they both _know_ , but neither has asked _what are we?_

Reki has just come very close to it, Langa realises. And it makes him hold his breath.

Langa’s got used to the safe ambiguity of their current situation, no matter how much he yearns to be with Reki at all times. Taking a step forward, risking what they have and going into the unknown terrifies him.

He’s got so comfortable with watching Reki from a distance that the possibility of changing it has made something uncomfortable settle in his stomach.

Blurring the lines a little bit has been okay for him because he thought neither of them would speak of it. Acknowledge it. That it’d just stay a pipe dream.

But Reki just has.

“Sorry, I probably shouldn’t have said that,” he says, cutting through Langa’s thoughts. Reading his mind.

His hand is gone.

And where it once lay, all Langa feels is cold.

Cold and longing.

He watches Reki move away, a deep shade of red spreading over his skin, and wishes desperately that he could stop him. That he could voice what he really wants to.

But Langa’s never been good with words and it isn’t any different now. So all he can do is stare with heavy heart as Reki stands up, fixes his headband and gets on his skateboard.

Langa sits up, pulls his knees to his chest and hugs them. His gaze follows Reki circling idly around the skate park.

Though his face is shadowed, Langa notices the frown pulling at his lips.

The sky is more lilac than orange right now.

Reki is still the only one Langa sees.

He opens his mouth when Reki swerves closer to him a few times, but nothing comes out.

Langa thinks it may be telepathy when, after struggling to find words, Reki stops in front of him.

He doesn’t get off the board nor does he lower himself, but he looks at Langa and, holding his stare, says, “It’s always been skating for me,” he shrugs, “but now there’s skating and you.” It’s there in the open. Hanging in the air between them.

A gust of wind knocks into Langa, though it can’t be anything more than a swift breeze.

He bites on his lower lip, his heart racing.

“I’m scared,” he admits, finally finding the words. “I’ve never been with a guy,” he pauses, takes a deep breath and adds quietly, “Never been with anyone.”

He hasn’t had anything so real, so tangible with someone else. No one has ever looked at him this openly, their gaze saying, _I want and choose you_. No one until Reki.

Reki chuckles, the clouds on his face dispersing.

“You know that I haven’t either.” Reki looks off to the side, a rueful smile on his face. “But god.” He groans. “I can’t stop thinking about you.” His voice is filled with frustration.

“Me neither,” Langa confesses softly, barely hearing his voice through the loud thudding of his heart.

Reki looks at him again and it’s almost like he’s aflame, the last rays of sunshine making him glow.

It hurts to look at him.

Langa does anyway.

Reki extends his arm to him. “Come here,” he says, wiggling his fingers at Langa.

Langa lets Reki pull him up, careful as not to make Reki fall off his skateboard, and then they’re almost chest to chest.

Reki cups his face, his calloused fingers cradling Langa’s head gently.

“Give us a chance?” Reki asks in a small voice.

Langa gulps, at a loss of words, and nods. Warmth spreads through his body as he observes relief and hope bloom over Reki’s face. Reki pulls him lightly forward, making Langa terrified that he will kiss him for a moment.  
But then their forehead press together.

Reki sighs, smiling, and while he keeps one of his hands on the side of Langa’s face, he moves the other to Langa’s bicep, his grip tight. Comforting.

Hesitantly, Langa curls his fingers around Reki’s elbow, his embrace clumsy and a bit awkward.

But Reki doesn’t seem to mind, only grinning wider.

“Let’s go slow, okay?” he asks, his breath hitting Langa’s skin.

Langa knows that he’s asking that for both of their sakes. Despite all of his bravado, he can feel Reki’s hands trembling as he holds Langa close.

They’re both scared, Langa thinks and that’s what makes him relax. He closes his eyes, feeling content, and the corners of his lips pull up into a smile.

He’s okay with slow as long as it’s Reki.

**Author's Note:**

> any feedback is appreciated! thank you for reading
> 
> you can find me @b1sexual on tumblr


End file.
